Hard to Remember
by Sslast99
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kehilangan memori hidupmu untuk selamanya? / The 2nd FF of Akakuro / RnR / Summary singkat.


Title : Hard to Remember

Cast : Akashi Seijuro, Kuroko Tetsuya, Momoi Satsuki, _Kiseki no sedai,_ etc.

Genre : Romance, Angst, Friendship

Summary : Terkadang kita harus bersyukur kepada setiap detik yang telah kita lewati karena belum tentu kita bisa kembali ke dalam detik tersebut. / Memori kehidupan adalah suatu dokumen yang sangat berharga yang dimiliki oleh manusia. / Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika memori mu tidak akan pernah bisa kembali selamanya?"

 **Ff kedua tentang Akakuro kembali. Gomen kalau disini Akashinya sedikit OOC. FF ini terinspirasi dari salah satu MV K-pop nama penyanyi Kyuhyun kalau gak salah judulnya still. Nyesek aja kayaknya liat jalan cerita dari mv itu.**

 **WARNING THIS SHOUNEN AI SO DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Jangan lupa untuk Review minna-san.**

Malam itu begitu mencekam, hujan yang turun begitu deras seakan-akan mendukung keadaan tersebut. Riuh suara sirene terdengar begitu nyaring dan mengundang banyak orang untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Ada berbagai macam ekspresi masing-masing wajah orang yang melihat tersebut. Dari mulai ngeri, mengasihani dan semacamnya.

Suara sirene yang terdengar nyaring tadi berasal dari _ambulance_. Tim penyelamat yang keluar dari _ambulance_ tersebut langsung bertindak. Berusaha menyelamatkan sesosok _namja_ yang terjebak atau lebih tepatnya terjepit di dalam mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam. Mereka berhasil menyelamatkannya namun sepertinya keadaannya sudah sangat kritis, kepalanya sudah banyak mengeluarkan darah.

Dengan segera tim penyelamat memasukkannya ke dalam _ambulance_. Memasang seluruh peralatan yang berfungsi untuk mempertahankan kondisinya. Mengebut, karena tim penyelamat sudah tahu sedikit saja terlambat maka nyawanya sudah tidak akan tertolong lagi.

.

.

.

.

Pintu ruangan perawatan tersebut terbuka menunjukkan sesosok dengan rambut merah menyalanya yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Beberapa orang memasuki ruang atau kamar rawat miliknya tersebut. Tersenyum lega karena seseorang yang mereka kenal kali ini sudah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Mata merah itu menelaah semua orang yang baru saja masuk dan memberikan senyuman padanya. Tapi mengapa mereka harus tersenyum lega begitu kepadanya? Karena dirinya saja tidak mengenali mereka sama sekali.

"Akashi syukurlah keadaanmu sudah baik-baik saja." Midorima membuka suaranya pertama kali.

Kise menghapus air matanya yang tadi mengalir. "Kami kira Akashi- _cchi_ tidak akan sadar lagi."

"Aku tidak menyangka sopir Aka- _chin_ bisa seceroboh itu." Murasakibara ikut bersuara.

Aomine mendekat dan melihat kondisi Akashi, meski lebih baik tapi keadaannya memang cukup parah. "Kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami."

" _Gomen_ ….Akashi siapa yang kalian bicarakan?" Pemuda dengan rambut merah itu menatap semua yang ada disana.

Semua tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Akashi. Kuroko yang dari tadi diam melangkah cepat hingga ke depan si surai merah. "Jangan bercanda Akashi- _kun_! Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi senaif ini setelah semuanya? Menghindari kesalahanmu?"

Midorima menarik Kuroko pelan, mencegah keributan terjadi dirinya kemudian mengambil alih. "Akashi setelah perubahanmu beberapa waktu lalu, sekarang kau bahkan melupakan kami?"

"Perubahan yang kau maksud aku sama sekali tidak tahu, kalian terlihat asing bagiku." Kepala si surai merah tertunduk.

Aomine membulatkan matanya. "Midorima tidak mungkin Akashi mengalami….."

"Hilang ingatan. Maaf menginterupsi, dan dugaan kami sebagai tim dokter memastikan Seijuro- _san_ akan kehilangan ingatannya secara permanen." Dokter yang menangani masuk.

Kise membekap mulutnya tidak percaya. "Ba….bagaimana bisa?"

"Benturan di kepalanya sangat parah mengakibatkan kerusakan pada otaknya. Kami juga perlu mengobservasinya lebih lanjut setelah ini." Dokter bernama Akira itu menjelaskan.

Semua pembicaraan yang terjadi disana sangat memuakkan untuk dirinya dengar. Ada air mata yang ingin mengalir dari pelupuknya tapi tidak bisa. Kuroko Tetsuya lebih memilih untuk bungkam. Memundurkan langkahnya secara perlahan-lahan. Hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dan tidak terlibat.

.

.

.

.

Akashi membangun ingatannya kembali mulai dari nol. Meski demikian kemampuan dan intuisi kuatnya dalam bermain basket sama sekali tidak berubah. Para anggota tim juga sudah bisa menerima keadaan ini. Yang hilang dari mereka hanya ingatan Akashi saja bukan orangnya secara langsung.

Latihan hari ini sudah selesai, empat anggota utama _kiseki_ _no sedai_ memutuskan untuk pulang. Akashi sendiri sedang menunggu mobil jemputannya. Ayahnya yang otoriter itu mengatakan bahwa dia harus menurut untuk kali ini, karena Akashi juga masih berada dalam masa-masa penyembuhan setelah sekian lama terbaring di rumah sakit.

Ah rupanya hujan turun. Akashi lebih memilih _gymnasium_ untuk dijadikannya tempat berteduh. Telinganya menajam, bukankah itu suara bola basket yang sedang di _shoot_? Ternyata masih ada anggota lain selain dirinya yang belum pulang. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis rupanya anggota lain tersebut adalah pemain bayangan andalan mereka.

"Latihan _shoot_ yang bagus tapi sayang sekali cara _shoot_ -mu itu masih jauh dari para pemain basket pada umumnya." Akashi melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah lapangan.

Kuroko mencelos, perasaan _de javu_ kini merasuk ke dalam benaknya. "Kau belum pulang Akashi- _kun_?"

"Ah aku sedang menunggu jemputan." Mengambil alih bola basket di tangan Kuroko dan mulai men- _dribble_ -nya. "Tapi meski demikian cara latihanmu bermain basket sudah seperti pemain basket profesional sayangnya kau memang sama sekali tidak mempunyai bakat untuk melakukan ini."

Mata Kuroko membulat, apakah harus dirinya mendengar kalimat yang sama untuk kedua kali? " _Arigatou_ Akashi- _kun_." Berkata dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Akashi melemparkan bola basket tersebut pada Kuroko kembali. "Sepertinya jemputanku sudah datang, kalau begitu aku duluan Kuroko."

" _Matte_ ….." Ucapan pelan Kuroko membuat Akashi menghentikan langkahnya.

Akashi berbalik dan menatap Kuroko. "Ada apa Kuroko?"

" _Itterasai_." Mengucapkannya dengan tulus tapi Akashi menangkap sebuah kesedihan disana.

Akashi mengiyakan dan mulai meninggalkan _gymnasium_ dimana Kuroko masih disana. Benar saja Tanaka sudah ada menunggunya. Memasuki mobilnya dan mulai untuk pulang. Perasaan Akashi terasa aneh, entah mengapa melihat ekspresi sang pemuda biru tadi membuatnya sedikit sakit. Dirinya merasa sudah menyakiti pemuda biru tersebut. Sejak dirinya di vonis mengalami hilang ingatan permanen, Kuroko adalah orang yang sangat ingin dirinya ingat. Tapi sayang tidak ada satupun kepingan yang bisa dirinya raih.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu tahun sudah berlalu anggota _kiseki no sedai_ sudah memutuskan untuk memilih sekolah yang berbeda termasuk juga si anggota keenam sebagai pemain bayangan. Akashi sendiri memutuskan untuk masuk SMU Rakuzan yang juga terkenal dengan tim basketnya yang kuat.

Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana Akashi akan bertanding final dengan SMU Seirin yang di dalamnya juga terdapat anggota ke enam dari _kiseki no sedai_. Karena ada _break_ sejenak, Akashi ingin berjalan-jalan. Tapi niatnya berhenti ketika melihat si pemuda biru yang dikenalnya sedang asyik bercengkerama dengan pemuda yang juga bersurai merah sepertinya namun lebih tinggi.

Ada perasaan tidak suka ketika melihatnya. "Tetsuya…"

Kuroko Tetsuya tercengang, panggilan yang sudah lama sekali tidak dirinya dengar. "Akashi- _kun_ sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku tadi hanya berniat berjalan-jalan dan menemukanmu disini. Sepertinya aku tidak terlalu mengenal tempat ini, bagaimana jikau kau membawaku berkeliling?" Dengan seenaknya Akashi menarik lengan Kuroko.

Kagami yang diam juga terheran. "Pertandingan akan dimulai dan kau mau menculik salah satu pemain andalan kami?"

"Aku tidak menculiknya. Kau lah yang mencurinya dariku." Singkat dan penuh intimidasi.

Kuroko memandang lengannya yang masih ditarik oleh Akashi. Pegangannya sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah. "Akashi- _kun_ sejak dulu tanganmu selalu dingin."

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya. Terperangah dengan ucapan dari pemuda biru yang dia tarik dengan seenaknya. Jika pemuda biru itu mengatakan selalu, apakah mungkin sejak dahulu mereka berdua lebih dekat dengan artian yang berebeda? Tidak mungkin itu adalah hal yang tidak wajar yang dilakukan oleh orang sesempurna dirinya. Akashi melepaskan pegangannya pada Kuroko.

"Pergilah Kuroko, aku hanya akan berkeliling sendiri dari sekarang." Akashi mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak ingin dirinya keluarkan.

Kuroko tersenyum miris. Dia sudah tidak tahu diri karena mengharapkan ingatan Akashi sudah kembali khususnya ingatan mengenai dirinya. Tapi bukan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya jika ia tidak bisa mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Tersenyum maklum dan meninggalkan Akashi. Hingga pertandingan Rakuzan lawan Seirin berakhir baik Akashi maupun Kuroko tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain selain hanya berjabat tangan.

.

.

.

.

"Penyumbatan pembuluh darah, sudah ku kira kecelakaan yang kau alami memang berakibat fatal pada otakmu." Akira _Sensei_ membaca hasil pemeriksaan dari pasiennya.

Akashi mengepalkan tangannya, kenyataan yang sungguh pahit. "Tidak ada cara untuk menyembuhkan itu?"

"Langkah operasi mungkin bisa dilakukan tapi aku juga tidak bisa memeberikanmu harapan yang besar walau dengan cara itu." Akira _Sensei_ juga tidak mau memberikan harapan palsu untuk pasiennya.

Akashi berdiri dari duduknya. "Baiklah terima kasih atas pemberitahuan ini _sensei_."

Akashi pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit. Pantas saja dirinya beberapa waktu lalu sering merasa kepalanya sakit rupanya itu penyebabnya. Penyebab yang mungkin saja bisa mengancam nyawanya kapanpun dan dimana pun. Selama dirinya masih bisa membuka mata Akashi tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya.

 _Maji Burger_. Restoran yang sangat diingatnya meski sudah lama waktu yang dirinya lewati. Akashi memutuskan untuk menepikan mobilnya ketika di depan restoran cepat saji tersebut. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, disana Akashi menemukan pemain bayangan timnya yang seperti biasa tengah meminum _vanilla milkshake_.

Pemuda biru itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengiyakan Akashi untuk ikut duduk bersamanya. Sesekali dirinya mencuri pandang pada Akashi, tidak ada yang berubah dengan pemuda merah itu. Hanya ingatannya saja yang menghilang untuk selamanya, bahkan ingatan tentang dirinya. Lengan Kuroko mengepal, sudah terlalu lama dia memendam semua ini. Menunggu Akashi mengingat kembali sudah menjadi hal tabu.

"Akashi- _kun_ …." Kuroko berucap pelan.

Akashi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari minuman yang dipesannya kepada Kuroko. " _Nani_ Kuroko?"

"Tahun sudah berlalu cukup lama, apakah Akashi - _kun_ sama sekali belum mengingat sesuatu?" Kuroko akhirnya bertanya juga.

Akashi terdiam beberapa saat kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak ada Kuroko, setelah kecelakaan itu aku kau tahu sendiri aku membangun kembali ingatanku."

Kuroko menggigit bibirnya pelan. "Bahkan tentang kita?"

"Kita?" Akashi mengernyit "Kau temanku bukan seperti yang lainnya juga? Lagipula kita tidak mungkin mempunyai hubungan spesial." Memberikan senyumannya pada Kuroko.

Kuroko sesak, perasaannya saat ini cukup ah tidak ini sangat sakit. " _Nde_ kita adalah teman. Tidak mungkin juga bagi kita mempunyai hubungan spesial seperti yang kau katakan."

"Ya, benar." Padahal Akashi ingin mengatakan dengan yakin. Tapi dirinya hanya berucap lemah.

Kuroko bangun dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu aku duluan Akashi- _kun_."

Tangan Akashi mengepal seakan marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa mencegah Kuroko untuk pergi. Minuman Akashi bahkan belum disentuhnya, pemuda merah itu beranjak dari restoran tersebut. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, seperti ada sebuah batu besar yang menghantamnya bertubi-tubi.

" _ **Akashi-kun ini tidak mungkin bagi kita…"**_

" _ **Sudah kubilang Tetsuya aku sama sekali tidak suka kau dekat dengan orang lain."**_

" _ **Daisuki desu Tetsuya…."**_

" _ **Tetsuyaku memang manis…"**_

" _ **TETSUYA SUDAH KUBILANG BASKET TIDAK ADA GUNANYA BAGIKU…."**_

" _ **Kau bukan Akashi-kun yang kukenal, siapa kau sebenarnya?"**_

" _ **Kau bilang kami harus bersungguh-sungguh bukan? Maka itulah yang mereka dapat jika kami bersungguh-sungguh….."**_

" _ **Akashi-kun…" Pemuda biru itu meneteskan air mata.**_

 _ **Pemuda berambut merah itu memegang erat tempat duduknya di mobil. Dia tidak menyangka semua akan menjadi seperti ini, disaat dirinya akan meminta maaf kepada orang yang begitu disayanginya. Supirnya Hamiya sudah panik sendiri, dia sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa hingga mobil tersebut terbalik seketika. Pandangan pemuda merah itu mengabur darah yang keluar dari kepalanya juga cukup banyak.**_

"Tetsuya…"

.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuro baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikannya selama 4 tahun di Jerman dan kini dia kembali ke Jepang. Menyaksikan suasana Jepang seperti sekarang ini sudah menjadi hal yang dirindukannya selama dia ada di Jerman.

Akashi tersenyum simpul, dia dan _kiseki no sedai_ yang lain akan kembali berkumpul tapi lagi-lagi tempat yang mereka pilih untuk berkumpul adalah _Maji Burger_. Padahal dia sendiri sebagai anggota keluarga yang paling berpengaruh seringkali mengadakan pertemuan di tempat-tempat yang terbilang cukup mewah.

Akashi memberikan senyuman sapaannya ketika sudah bertemu pandang dengan mantan para anggota tim basketnya. Namun dirinya langsung berubah kaku ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang masih sama dengan rambut birunya.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ jangan lupa untuk menjadikanku tamu spesial dalam acara pernikahanmu dengan Momo- _cchi_ nanti." Kise dengan nada suara manjanya seperti biasanya.

Momoi memeluk erat Kuroko seperti biasanya. "Tentu saja aku dan Tetsu- _kun_ akan menjadikan kalian semua tamu spesial."

"Tapi kalian ini sangat lama menentukan tanggal pernikahan, _nodayo_." Midorima memang masih _tsundere_ hingga sekarang.

"Midorima _no aho_. Mereka akan menikah pada Desember nanti, kau juga sudah membaca undangan bukan." Aomine mengejek Midorima yang jadi 'pikun' tersebut.

Murasakibara melirik Akashi yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Aka- _chin_ setelah pulang dari Jerman kau jadi pendiam begini."

"Oh benar juga. Oy Akashi bagaimana dengan wanita-wanita Jerman? _Sexy_ bukan?" Kebiasaan Aomine yang mesum belum juga berubah rupanya.

Akashi berkata dingin pada Aomine. "Hentikan otak mesummu. Tetsuya _omedetou_ , Kau memang cocok dengan Momoi. Dan Momoi akhirnya impianmu untuk memiliki Tetsuya tercapai."

" _Arigatou_ Akashi- _kun_." Hanya jawaban singkat setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka waktu itu.

'Tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan juga Akashi- _san_ meski sekalipun kami dokter terbaik di Jerman ini.' Kalimat yang terlintas begitu saja di pikirannya. Akashi marah dan ingin menarik Kuroko dari dekapan Momoi saat itu juga serta mengatakan bahwa dia mengingat semuanya, tapi setelahnya apa yang dapat dia berikan pada pemuda biru tersebut? Kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa menemani Kuroko untuk selamanya? Itu hanya akan menyakitinya saja. Lagipula dia bisa melihat saat ini Kuroko sudah lebih baik dimata biru itu menjadi ada cahaya kehidupan kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akashi _teme_ kau bisa jelaskan ini padaku sekarang?" Dokter muda bernama Midorima Shintarou itu kesal sendiri kepada pasien yang juga mantan kapten tim basketnya dulu.

Akashi tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan kesal rekannya itu. "Aku tidak menyangka Akira _Sensei_ digantikan oleh asistennya dan itu dirimu Shintarou."

"Penyumbatan pembuluh darah pada otak! Sekarang Shintarou? Jangan-jangan ingatanmu sudah kembali bukan? Jadi selama ini kau hanya berpura-pura hilang ingatan di depan kami? Apa yang kau ingin lakukan sebenarnya Akashi?!" Sungguh Midorima sangat kesal karena dia juga dibohongi oleh Akashi.

Akashi hanya menjawab dingin. "Jika aku jujur, apakah kau bisa menyembuhkanku Shintarou?"

Midorima hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Kuroko….. seharusnya kau memberitahunya tentang ini. Bukankah kau sangat posesif terhadapnya?"

"Aku hanya akan menyakitinya. Lagipula jika aku mengatakannya sekarang aku hanya akan menghancurkan dua hati sekaligus. Melihatnya bahagia sudah cukup bagiku." Demi seumur hidupnya Midorima tidak pernah melihat si _absolute_ begitu mudah menyerah seperti ini.

Midorima mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Jika aku dan kau berusaha aku yakin….."

"TIDAK SEMUDAH ITU SHINTAROU! Kau tidak bisa membohongiku bahwa sebenarnya penyumbatanku ini sudah terlalu parah! Bahagia Tetsuya adalah bahagiaku saat ini, jangan mencoba untuk merenggut kebahagiaannya!" Midorima hanya bisa diam jika mantan kaptennya ini sudah mengeluarkan ultimatum yang tidak bisa dibantah.

Akashi mengalami pingsan saat perjalanan pulang setelah berkumpul. Untung saja disana ada Midorima yang juga belum pulang. Sebagai seorang yang sedang menempuh pendidikan sebagai seorang dokter dengan sigap membawa Akashi ke rumah sakit. Hingga sebuah fakta akhirnya bisa dirinya temukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan perusahaan Akashi _Corp_ yang saat ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Ah alarm ponselnya sudah menunjukkan bahwa sekarang saatnya dirinya meminum obat. Midorima akan menceramahinya jika dia telat sedikit saja meminum obat yang membantunya bertahan hidup itu.

Mengetik beberapa hal yang harus ada dalam laporan perusahaannya. Tangannya berhenti seketika di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya. Kuroko tersenyum sekilas untuk menyapa Akashi, dia tidak bisa mengobrol karena dia datang dengan tamu yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah orang yang akan mengurus pernikahannya. Ya seorang _wedding organizer_.

"Jadi Kuroko- _san_ bagaimana kalau kita mengangkat tema dengan kebanyakan warna biru dan _pink_?" Si _wedding organizer_ bertanya.

Kuroko ragu untuk menjawab, disana ada Akashi yang pernah menjadi masa lalunya. "Biru? _Pink_? Aku rasa yang warna _pink_ ganti saja dengan merah."

"Bukankah Nona Momoi juga menyukai warna _pink_ , itu mendeskripsikan dirinya kan?" Bingung juga mengapa kliennya ingin warna dengan tema yang melenceng.

Kuroko menggeleng dan tersenyum. " _Iie_. Aku yakin Satsuki juga akan menyetujuinya."

 _Wedding organizer_ tersebut kemudian mengangguk. "Jadi bulan Desember nanti baik Kuroko- _san_ dan Nona Momoi tinggal menerima beres saja."

"Sekalian untuk makanannya juga kalau begitu?" Kuroko bertanya persiapan selanjutnya.

 _Wedding organizer_ kembali mengangguk. "Tentu saja semuanya sudah satu paket. Dari hiasan mempelai sampai makanan pun akan kami atur."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih untuk kerjasamanya." Kuroko menjabat tangannya.

Dibalas dengan jabatan tangan sang _wedding organizer_. "Sama-sama Kuroko- _san_ senang bisa membantu anda."

Sang _wedding organizer_ memilih untuk meninggalkan restoran duluan, menyisakan Kuroko sendirian duduk di meja tersebut. Dibelakang Kuroko ada pemuda yang dulu sangat dicintainya. Kuroko ingin melirik dan mengajaknya berbicara tapi dia tidak bisa. Pemuda biru itu merasa sudah menyakiti si surai merah. Tapi dia juga sebenarnya tidak menyakitinya, karena Akashi tidak akan pernah lagi bisa mengingatnya bukan? Hingga akhirnya Kuroko pamit dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan restoran tanpa pernah tahu bahwa Akashi Seijuro meneteskan air matanya untuk pertama kali.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari bahagia untuk Kuroko Tetsuya dan Momoi Satsuki akhirnya tiba. Hari dimana mereka akan mengucapkan janji suci untuk saling mencintai satu sama lain hingga azal akhirnya menjemput salah satu dari mereka. Nuansa disana penuh dengan warna biru juga warna merah seperti yang Kuroko pesankan pada waktu itu.

Momoi terlihat begitu cantik dengan gaun warna putihnya begitu juga Kuroko yang dibalut dengan _tuxedo_ putih. Para anggota _kiseki no sedai_ juga para rekan tim basket memberi selamat untuk kedua mempelai.

Sayang sekali di tengah kebahagiaan itu ada sesuatu yang membuat Kuroko sedih. Dia sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan seorang Akashi Seijuro. Padahal dia yakin Akashi pasti datang ke acara pernikahannya ini. Momoi sendiri sedang asyik bercengkerama bersama Aomine dan Kise.

Midorima menghampiri Kuroko yang sendirian. "Aku lupa mengatakan bahwa Akashi tidak bisa datang Kuroko."

"Apa dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya?" Kuroko mencoba bertanya.

Midorima menunduk dan berucap pelan. "Akashi sudah meninggal Kuroko… Sejak kecelakaan itu dia sebenarnya mengalami penyumbatan pembuluh darah di otak."

Hening. Baik Kuroko dan Midorima mereka terdiam cukup lama. "Midorima- _kun_ jangan bercanda! Tidak lucu!" Kuroko tidak mau mempercayainya.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong Kuroko." Midorima mengucapkannya dengan pasti. "Dia bilang sebagai hadiah pernikahanmu dengan Momoi, kau diminta datang ke _gymnasium_ SMP Teikou."

.

.

.

.

Kuroko membuka pintu _gymnasium_ tersebut dengan pelan. Di dalam sana begitu indah, suasana dan nuansanya sama persis seperti pesta pernikahannya dengan Momoi. Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan untuk menelusuri semua yang ada di dalam _gymnasium_ tersebut.

Disana ada begitu banyak foto kenangan antara dirinya dengan Akashi. Di dalam setiap foto tersebut ada sebuah tanggal yang berbeda-beda di tulis. Kuroko sendiri bahkan tidak pernah mengingatnya tapi Akashi Seijuro mengingatnya hingga sedetil itu.

Kuroko marah dan sedih pada orang yang sudah tidak ada itu. Selama ini Kuroko sudah salah memperikirakan, seharusnya dia tahu bahwa seorang Akashi Seijuro tidak akan pernah melupakan dirinya begitu saja. Akashi Seijuro terlalu mencintainya hingga bisa berpura-pura bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

' _Tetsuya…._

 _Cincin ini adalah hadiah untuk pernikahanmu dengan Momoi…_

 _Padahal aku harap ini menjadi cincin pernikahan kita,_

 _Tapi Takdir Tuhan lebih absolute dariku bukan?_

 _Ah aku bersyukur tapinya, akhirnya kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu…._

 _Maafkan aku yang terlalu lama untuk mengingat semua tentang kita_

 _Hingga akhirnya aku membuat mu tersakiti…._

 _Sekarang kau sudah bahagia bersama istri yang cantik._

 _Katakan pada Momoi untuk jangan pernah mencoba menyakitimu_

 _Kalau sampai terjadi aku tidak segan melakukan sesuatu bahkan pada wanita…_

 _Tetsuya meski semua sudah berakhir, sejak ingatanku kembali aku akan mengatakannya dengan jelas._

 _Daisuki desu Kuroko Tetsuya._

 _Signature : Akashi Seijuro_.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
